This invention relates to word puzzle games.
In the prior art are found several variations of crossword puzzle games, word clue games and the like which are devised and printed for the entertainment and education of the public. The appeal of such games is to the intellect of the player, and provides a pleasant past-time if within the capabilities of the game player.
Examples of some of the prior art games are to be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Mitchell 2,050,498; Bugg 2,124,136; Withers 2,684,853; Larroca 2,782,530; Clark 3,411,221; Fine 3,746,342; Pierre 3,877,703.
Another type of word game puzzle found in the prior art is one that appears as a syndicated item in many daily newspapers known as "Jumble" wherein a set of scrambled letters is presented. Each set of scrambled letters must be rearranged to make a word to fit into appropriate spaces, some of which are circled. A new set of scrambled letters is selected from the circled letters in the solved words from which a solution is formed by rearranging the letters to answer or meet the requirements of a word in a pictured clue.
Notwithstanding the existence of a variety of word puzzle games in the prior art there is a constant demand for new and unusual word games for the market.
Accordingly, I have invented a new word game that is entertaining, educational and challenging to the intellect.